


Blackout

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blackouts, Deputy Shane Walsh, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: A blackout hits King County during the summer and Shane has a couple important people he needs to check on





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> So I mistakenly posted this in my Shane Walsh/Reader collection so I'm posting it a second time separately

A blackout hitting King County in the middle of July was one of the worst things, both for police and for the citizens.  With air conditioners out, people started congregating outside where it was somehow just a couple degrees cooler than inside houses.  With more people outside at night, more bullshit calls come in – trespassing, criminal mischief, drunk and disorderly, etc. 

 

Shane was having a hell of a night riding around with Rick.  These 4 to 12 shifts were brutal enough without a blackout taking over the city.  The department had to call the day shift guys back in for overtime to handle patrol for such an expansive, rural area.

 

Finally getting a break for dinner, he and Rick pick up a couple burgers from the diner.  While they stand in line waiting to pick up their food, Shane glances at the 7-11 next door. Nudging Rick’s arm, “Hey man, I’ll be right back.  Wanna pick up a couple things real quick.”

 

When Rick comes back out carrying their food and drinks, with some difficulty, he spots Shane sitting in the driver’s seat of the cruiser – Rick always normally drives.

 

Placing the drinks on top of the roof, Rick opens the door and hands over the food to Shane so he can grab the drinks before settling inside the passenger seat. 

 

The men eye each other and Rick sighs, “What lovely lady are we visiting this time?”

 

Shane can’t help but bark out a laugh, “Hey now, don’t say it like that. She’s different,” and Shane quiets down a bit as he pulls out of the parking lot, “This one, she’s – she’s just better.”

 

Rick’s never heard his friend talk like that about a woman before, so he can only look at him, still skeptical that this wasn’t just another one of Shane’s booty calls.

 

Shane drives them to an apartment building where he parks the cruiser in an open spot.

 

“Just wanna check on her, is all. I’ll be back before our hour’s up,” Shane reaches behind the seat to grab the 7-11 bag and throws Rick a grin before getting out.

 

**~~~**

Rachel lights another candle before refilling Delilah’s water bowl.  Delilah is her 11-year old black Labrador, up there in age but not in spirit.  Her canine friend shows age in her walk due to arthritis and her look due to the grey hairs on her snout and along her coat, but she’s still the best girl.

 

She sticks a few ice cubes in the water bowl from the cooler she threw them into once the lights went out, and places it back in front of her loyal friend.  The only battery-operated fan Rachel owns is pointed at Delilah because her comfort is more important than her own.  

 

Dressed only in a bikini, hair piled on top of her head with a hair tie, both for the heat and because she’s about to fill the tub up with cold water to cool off, she eats another spoonful of ice cream from the pint on the counter.

 

A knock on her door has her freeze as her and Delilah share a look.  Who the hell could it be? Another knock is heard and Delilah lets out a slow, deep bark.

 

“Police, open up,” she hears muffled behind the door and once she hears the voice, she rolls her eyes, but a smile grows on her face.

 

“Who’s that?” she whispers excitedly to the dog whose tail starts to thump against her bed at the words.

 

Rachel opens the door just enough to show her body, “Trouble, officer?”

 

Shane runs his eyes down her whole body then back up to her face, “Oh boy,” he runs his teeth over his lower lip before nodding, “Yeah,  _I’m_  in trouble.”

 

“You’re such a dork,” she laughs before opening the door more and grabbing the front of his uniform shirt, pulling him inside by stepping backwards.

 

Shane’s arms wrap around her waist as she gives the door a push to close behind him.  She cradles his face and accepts the soft kiss he gives her.

 

“Wanted to see how you ladies are holdin’ up,” he grins before kissing her again.

 

Shane licks his lips and raises a brow, “Salted Caramel?”

 

Staying in his hold she reaches to the counter, grabbing her pint of ice cream with a spoon in it and showing him, “Dinner.”  Rachel digs out a spoonful and offers it to him which he gratefully accepts.

 

“Salty sweet, just like you,” he chuckles as he licks his lips.

 

“Hey, when am I salty with you?” she pushes a knuckle into his chest and eats another spoonful.

 

“How about just last week when I made you watch Field of Dreams?” he brings a hand up to smooth over her temple before letting her go, the heat making cuddling a bit difficult.

 

She raises a brow and feeds him another spoonful of ice cream, “Only for like the first twenty minutes, that’s it,” she defends, but her mouth is quirked up into a tiny smirk.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shane nods in agreement, licking the corner of his mouth, “Then you were cryin’ right there with me at the end, weren’t ya?” he smiles and places a fast kiss on her cheek.

 

Nails on the hardwood floor start clacking after Delilah slowly gets herself up and with a wagging tail, slowly meanders over to Shane’s legs.

 

At the sound, Shane tosses the bag onto the counter before crouching down to greet the old pup.

 

“Well Miss Delilah, aren’t you lookin’ real cute today, little lady?” his hands scratching behind her ears.

 

Rachel and Shane have only been dating for a couple months, but the genuine love he has for Delilah makes her heart soar.  And the way he always talks to her as if she’s a real little old lady makes her smile.

 

Delilah goes to lick his face and Shane presents his cheek to her, before he kisses her head, “Yeah, I missed you too, darlin’,” he smiles, petting her head with care, before giving her another kiss on her head.

 

Rachel just watches with a smile, her heart filling with love at the sight in front of her. 

 

Shane eventually stands back up, and his tone is more serious than before when he looks to her, “She doin’ okay in this heat? I can see if I can bring her down to the station house if you want. We got a generator going.”

 

How could a man be so caring?

 

“That’s really sweet,” she brushes her thumb along his chin, “But she seems to be doing okay. Got the fan on her, cold water.  Every half hour or so, I’m laying a cold, damp towel on her.”

 

Shane nods as he glances down at the Labrador as she slowly heads back to her bed, curling up before plopping down.

 

“You change your mind, you call me.”

 

She bites her lip before placing her hand on his cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I will.”

 

A smile forms at his lips and he steals a real kiss from her.

 

She touches the small, plastic shopping bag he brought, “So what do we have here Deputy?”

 

He shakes his head at her use of his job title before opening the bag, “Grabbed some batteries that were left over, in case you needed some for anything.  And they ran out of flashlights, but I grabbed one of these smaller ones. Cashier says they still pack a pretty good light though,” and with each item, he pulls it out to show you before putting them back in the bag.

 

It’s not that he’s not normally generous, or protective, but there’s just something about having her deputy boyfriend, obviously working, buying supplies to make sure her and her beloved dog were okay.

 

There’s a softness that comes over her face as her eyes stay on the bag, before looking at him.  The glow from all the candles around, only make the whole thing more adorable somehow.

 

She takes a gentle hold of his chin from underneath and moves to her tiptoes just a bit, kissing him.  But she lets his chin go to slowly move her arms around his neck.  The coldness of his badge against her bare skin causes a shiver. 

 

Shane slides his hand down to her butt, as he wraps his arm around her, parting his lips to deepen the kiss more.

 

She feels the sweat at his upper lip, and pulls away to wipe it with her thumb, pressing a light kiss to his cupid’s bow, “I really appreciate this, thank you,” she quietly shares.

 

“’Course,” he grins, running a tender graze of his knuckle down her cheek, his thumb smoothing at her bottom lip before stealing another kiss from her.

 

“How much longer can you stay?” she nuzzles his jaw, kissing the stubble there.

 

Shane lifts his arm up behind her, to look over her shoulder at his watch, “Twenty minutes,” his hand resuming rubbing her bare back, his fingers brushing against the string of her bikini top.

 

“I was going to run a cold bath to cool off some,” she murmurs as she brushes her lips against his chin, then kisses the tip of his nose, “But now all I want is you. Can you handle me in this heat, Walsh?” she smirks against his cheek, his hand smoothing down the back of her head.

 

“Only one way to find out, right?” He kisses her soft at first, but it grows more heated as she runs her hand over his pants, his growing erection easy to find.

 

Pulling away from him and stepping back, she keeps his gaze as she moves to walk around him, Shane turning around to keep an eye on her.  As she walks backwards into her bedroom, she reaches up behind her and unties the string of her bikini top.  When her breasts are bare, she just smiles seductively at him before turning back around and entering her bedroom.

 

Shane’s tongue juts out to wet his lips as he unclips his gun belt, laying it gently on the counter, followed by his radio.  He’s unbuttoning his shirt as he heads to the bedroom, “Not a show for you Miss Delilah,” he chuckles, entering the bedroom and shutting the door.

 

Pulling his uniform shirt off, he tosses it on the bed as he sees Rachel’s completely naked now, sitting on top of her low dresser.  Legs crossed, she waits with a knowing smile as he unbuckles his belt.

 

Stepping close to her, she opens her legs and grabs his hips to pull him between.  Her hands touch his as he unzips his fly and shoves his pants down until his cock is in sight and Rachel’s fisting it slowly. 

 

But Shane grabs hold of her ass and slides her forward, entering her with a tantalizing speed. But just as he’s halfway in, he snaps his hips forward bringing an audible gasp from her as he bottoms out, ass clenching at the feeling. 

 

She clutches at his black t-shirt, at the back of his head, his muscled arms, just anything as he keeps a firm hold of her hips, thrusting into her over and over.

 

She comes with a shuddering orgasm, her contracting walls bringing his own orgasm to surface.

 

Foreheads pressed together, breathing heavy, they share a few quick, almost lazy kisses.

 

Shane stays inside of her until they’re breathing calms down a bit.  He gives her a passionate kiss, before reaching over to the tissue box and pulling one out.  He slowly pulls out of her, a tremor from her body as the head brushes her still sensitive clit, and he brings the tissue to her cunt to catch their fluids. 

 

With his eyes on his actions, Rachel dips her head and catches his mouth with hers.  Shane melts right into the kiss, hand between her legs going slack as her tongue enters his mouth. 

 

The kiss is slow to end, but when they pull back from each other, her reddened lips almost pulls him back in.

 

A quick wipe up her opening to catch any last drops, he balls up the tissue and throws it in the garbage can.  Stepping back, he pulls his pants back up, tucking himself in and buckling his belt.  Rachel slips off the dresser and grabs a white t-shirt from a drawer, slipping it over her head.  From the fit on her, its clearly one of Shane’s that he’s left behind at some point.

 

“Time?” she asks.

 

Another check of his black wristwatch, “Nine minutes.”

 

He’s so much sweatier now than before, not that he minds, but she does feel a little bad.  As he pulls his uniform shirt back on over his t-shirt, she smirks and takes his hand to lead him out of her bedroom and back into the kitchen.

 

She lets him go to grab a dish towel, running it under cold water, then moving to him, patting it across his sweaty forehead.  She glides it under his jaw on either side, and at his neck.

 

As someone whose job it is to take care of other people, he sort of loves these moments when she’s looking out for him.

 

“How crazy has it been for you guys tonight?” she questions softly, with a slight hesitancy.

 

“Crazy as shit.  Heat brings out the best in people,” he’s sarcastic with his answer, annoyed not at her, but with the bullshit calls they’ve had to go on.

 

“Anything dangerous?” And though she keeps her eyes fixated on where she places the damp towel on his skin, Shane has grown to learn her very well. 

 

His stare softens more, voice following suit as he responds, “Nah, nothing we couldn’t handle.”

 

He’s not going to tell her that he and Rick had to draw their weapons on a group of looters.  That he had to chase one down in the pitch black.  That they tussled on the ground and Shane had to wrestle his weapon away from the guy.  That’s nothing she needs to hear.

 

He’s alive.  He’s alright. He’s here with her.  That’s all that matters.

 

But she looks at him, knows he’s giving her a sugar-coated response, “Would you even tell me if you couldn’t?”

 

He takes hold of her wrist, eyes never leaving hers, takes the towel out of her hands, “No, probably not. Don’t need you worryin’ about nothin’ that you can’t control.”

 

It makes her a little mad, that he wouldn’t share the hard stuff with her.  Shane sees the quick furrow of her brow before she glances down between them.

 

His finger hooks under her chin and brings her face back up to his, “Hey, I don’t tell you  _because_  I care about you, it ain’t the other way ‘round.”

 

His brown eyes are so full of concern for her to understand him that she nods almost instantly, “Okay.”

 

She holds his wrist, and he moves from his finger under her chin, to cupping her cheek.

 

“Can I text you later?” she has to ask.

 

They always text, it’s nothing remotely new for them.  When Rachel then asks that question, his heart grows.

 

“You wanna check up on me?” he smirks, brow slightly raised. She’s never really done that before. At least not obviously.

 

His almost smug smirk makes her blush, a soft smile of her own now, “Maybe I do.”

 

When Shane almost bashfully admits, “I’d like that,” it’s so cute and sweet that she wants to make him stay all night with her.

 

A vibration in his shirt pocket has Shane pulling out his cell phone.  A text from Rick.

 

_Tick tock_

 

“Shit, I gotta head back down,” he says, putting the phone back in his shirt pocket before quickly buttoning up his shirt.  As he tucks it into his uniform pants, he kisses her quick. 

 

Rachel hands him his gun belt, which he hurriedly brings around his waist, clipping it in place.  Grabbing his radio, he shoves the base back into its holder on his belt and clips the shoulder mic to the tab at his left shoulder.

 

“Be careful,” she can’t help but say.

 

He stops moving at that and looks at her, hands cradling her face, he kisses her good, “I will.  Talk to you later, okay?”

 

She nods and takes a quick hold of his collar before letting him go. 

 

Walking behind him as he goes to the front door, he calls over his shoulder, “You have a good night Miss Delilah.”

 

A small giggle he hears from his beautiful girlfriend at that and he opens the door only to turn around and bury his hand in her hair pulling her into an unexpected kiss.

 

“You text me, you call me, you FaceTime me, whatever it is. Anything you need,” he says low between them.

 

“I like you, you know that?” she playfully asks.

 

With one more quick kiss, he pretends to think before looking at her, “I had a feeling you did. I know I sure as hell like you.  G’night, beautiful.”

 

He gives a little wave with that smile of his before jogging down the hall towards the stairs.  Rachel watches him with flushed cheeks.

 

**~~~**

 

Shane practically runs to the cruiser.  With Rick back in the driver’s seat, Shane rips open the passenger door.

 

Rick’s watch held up by his face, “13…12…11…”

 

Shane laughs with a shake of his head and once he shuts the door, Rick stops counting.

 

“10 seconds to spare,” Rick tilts his head with raised brows.

 

“Told ya I’d be back before the hour was up,” Shane grabs his now cold burger and takes a big bite out of it.

 

“She’s something special alright. If you were going in there for just what you’d usually be doin’ on one of these visits, you’d have been back out a lot faster.”

 

**~~~**

 

It’s a half hour after midnight.  With Shane’s large t-shirt still on her frame, Rachel is curled up on her comforter on the hard floor next to Delilah, the fan a needed product for her to even try to get some sleep in this heat.  She had moved them both next to the opened back door that leads out onto the balcony for some more air. It only helped a little. 

 

Her cell phone is laying next to her on the area rug, having texted back and forth with Shane as she said she would.

 

The phone rings and she’s instantly grabbing it.  Shane.

 

“Hey baby,” he says and she can hear the smile in his voice which makes her tummy flip.  She can hear a slight echoing of his words on his end.

 

“Hey,” she smiles, “You just get off work?”

 

“Yeah, a little bit ago.  You two still doin’ alright?”

 

“So far, so good.  Had to make her share the fan with me though.”

 

Shane chuckles, “Good thing she’s a sweetheart.”

 

She then hears a knock at her door which startles her since it’s so late.

 

“Someone just knocked at my door,” Rachel says a bit worried, “Don’t hang up with me.”

 

As she stands up, Shane speaks to her through the phone again.

 

“Something tells me you’re gonna like who it is.”

 

It makes her smile as she quickly makes it to the door, opening it.

 

Shane.

 

Both of them just look at each other with a smile as they both wordlessly hang up their respective phones.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

 

Shane gives a little shrug, “Was hoping I could stay over.”

 

She steps aside, opening the door wider which Shane takes as he cue to step inside.

 

As she closes the door, she looks at him, “I should warn you, I’m sleeping on the floor next to her.  You’re welcome to change your mind, no hard feelings.”

 

He shakes his head, “Nowhere else I’d rather be tonight.”

 

Stepping close to him, she smooths her hands down his sides until her hands are on the sides of his hips, tilting her head back a bit to look up at him, “Even in the air conditioning at your station house?”

 

His warm hands fit to the sides of her face, “Then how would I know if you two were okay?” Then he brings his lips to hers, kissing her with such softness.

 

When he pulls away, she whispers, “I’m glad that you’re here.”

 

“Me too.”


End file.
